The present invention generally relates to a mounting system for use in a work environment. In particular the present invention relates to a mounting bracket for coupling an accessory such as a worksurface to a mounting structure such as a frame of a partition wall system.
It is known to provide a partition wall system for division of a work environment into individual or group spaces. Such partition wall system typically includes a panel section made of an internal rigid frame, typically made of a metal material. Exemplary partition wall systems include the Avenir(copyright). Series 9000(copyright) and Answer(copyright) systems furniture commercially available from Steelcase Inc. Other exemplary partition wall systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,035 titled xe2x80x9cKNOCKDOWN-PORTABLE PARTITION SYSTEMxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,025 titled xe2x80x9cFURNITURE SYSTEMxe2x80x9d, the disclosure of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
In such known partition wall systems, the frame typically includes parallel top and bottom members joined in a perpendicular arrangement with parallel side members (e.g., by common joining methods such as the use of fasteners or welding) in a xe2x80x9cpicture framexe2x80x9d or rectilinear configuration. (One or more cross members spanning between the top member and the bottom member may also be provided for support.) The frame may be xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d (e.g., having a central open space) or may be wholly or partially xe2x80x9cfilledxe2x80x9d by a solid sheet of other material. An insert or covering panel xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctilexe2x80x9d, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9ccover panelxe2x80x9d, is typically installed on the frame. Two cover panels may be mounted to the frame in an abutting relationship to at least partially secure the frame from view. The skin may be provided with a decorative and/or functional surface treatment, and may be further covered by another laver (e.g., a functional or decorative fabric, covering, coating, etc.).
It is also known to provide an accessory that can be coupled or otherwise attached to the frame or frame members of the partition wall system. Such accessories can include worksurfaces, binder bins shelves e.g., for supporting miscellaneous materials such as books and files), display boards, lighting fixtures, pictures, information display systems, etc. Such accessories may provide for selective coupling of the accessory to the partition wall system, and are typically hung by a hanger from the frame or cover panel. However, such hanger is typically configured for use with only a single type of frame or a single type of cover panel. Further such hanger may only provide a relatively loose or insecure fit against the slit of the frame, which disadvantageously allows for relatively easy dislodgment of the accessory.
In order to overcome the problem of an insecure fit of an accessory, a conventional fastener such as a screw has been provided to attach the accessory to the partition wall system. However, a problem with such screw is that it may permanently damage or deform the partition wall system by invasive attachment to the frame or cover panel.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide a mounting system that allows for secure attachment of an accessory to a frame of a partition wall system. It would also be advantageous to provide a mounting system adapted for use with multiple partition wall systems or multiple accessory configurations. It would also be advantageous to provide a mounting bracket that is xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d or which may be installed in a variety of orientations to provide multiple mounting interfaces. It would also be advantageous to provide a mounting bracket that is relatively concealed from view when mounted to a frame of a partition wall system. It would also be advantageous to provide a unitary mounting bracket. It would further be advantageous to provide a mounting system including any one or more of these or other advantageous features.
The present invention relates to a mounting system for use in a work environment. The mounting system includes a mounting bracket including a first side and a second side. Either side of the mounting bracket is adapted for selective coupling to one of a mounting structure or an accessory. The mounting system also includes a first mounting interface associated with the first side of the bracket. The mounting system also includes a second mounting interface associated with the second side of the bracket. The mounting system also includes a sub-interface extending from each of the first mounting interface and the second mounting interface comprising an expansion member configurable between a first effective average cross-sectional dimension and a second average effective cross-sectional dimension and adapted for receiving a fastener.
The present invention also relates to a mounting system kit adapted for installation in a work environment. The kit includes a mounting structure. The kit also includes an accessory. The kit also includes a mounting adapter including a longitudinal base stem. The adapter also includes a first mounting interface and a second mounting interface extending from the base stem. Each of the first mounting interface and the second mounting interface are adapted for selective coupling to the mounting structure. The adapter also includes a sub-interface generally perpendicular to the base adapted for receiving a fastener and for coupling to both the mounting structure and the accessor.
The present invention also relates to a method of using a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket includes a first side and a second side. The mounting bracket also includes a first mounting interface associated with the first side of the mounting bracket and a second mounting interface associated with the second side of the mounting bracket. Either mounting interface of the mounting bracket is adapted for selective coupling to a mounting structure. The mounting bracket also includes a sub-interface for engaging an accessory and an expandable member adapted for receiving a fastener attached to the mounting bracket. The method includes attaching the first mounting interface of the mounting bracket to the mounting structure. The method also includes coupling the accessory to the sub-interface of the mounting bracket. The method also includes attaching a fastener to the accessory and inserting the fastener into the expandable member to the mounting bracket, thereby expanding a wall of the expandable member to engage a wall of the mounting structure and creating an interference fit between the expandable member and the mounting structure.
The present invention also relates to a mounting, bracket for use in a work environment. The mounting bracket includes a first mounting interface projecting from the stem adapted for selective attachment to a mounting structure. The mounting bracket also includes a sub-interface extending from either a terminal end or a distal end of the stem providing an expansion member configurable between a first effective diameter greater than a second effective diameter.